


the glamorous superhero lifestyle

by mieraspeller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieraspeller/pseuds/mieraspeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short what if fic -- Scott and Stiles decide to become superheroes when Scott is bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the glamorous superhero lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and posted on tumblr quite a while ago, but I still like it, so I'm posting it here as well. This is a one-shot.

“Dude, no, this will be amazing!” Scott had said, as he effortlessly lifted sixteen cinderblocks, precariously balanced. At the time — even when Scott had dropped the entire heavy stack on himself, and Stiles had dug him out to find Scott miraculously healing, Stiles had been equally enthusiastic. He would be the most amazing superhero sidekick ever!

Famous. Last. Words. 

Stiles is going to have buy more gauze. And disinfectant. And another hoodie, because this one is trashed. Maybe he’ll just go with red this time, since he seems to get blood all over them. 

On one hand, they’ve saved three people from muggers, stopped a budding arsonist, and figured out how to stop Scott from going all claws and fangs when Jackson bodychecks him in practice, which yay! Go team Scott and Stiles. 

On the other, they’ve also spent roughly sixty dollars on gas in the last week, driving around with a police scanner in Stiles’ Jeep, nearly given Mr. Hopland a heart attack when they’d attempted to save him from what turned out to be his grandson, and Stiles is running out of excuses for why he can’t get a part time job. And also money. 

“Sorry,” Scott says again, from where he’s hovering in the doorway to the bathroom. Already as good as new, even though they’d both been bleeding when they had fled the woods. Stiles feels about a second of good will towards Scott as he finishes taping the gauze in place, because he does look like a scolded puppy — and then he has to ruin it. 

“I told you to stay in the Jeep.” 

“Listen up, Wolfman, if I’m going to be your awesome sidekick, then my job is not going to be getaway driver, okay?”

“Okay, okay. But you don’t heal as fast as I do-”

“I also don’t wolf out and growl at the — fortunately, high — night janitor at school,” Stiles retorts, sweeping his mess off the counter and rinsing the blood from the sink. 

“That was one time!” Scott protests as Stiles pushes past him. His dad won’t be home until late, thankfully, and Scott is spending the night to work on his chemistry homework. 

“Yeah, yeah. So who was that dude? Do you think it was the werewolf who bit you?”

“Maybe? I didn’t exactly have super senses when he was biting me. And one mutant wolf looks like another, as far as I know.” Scott sighs and flops onto Stiles’ bed. “Though I’m pretty sure Derek will be able to tell. Since he’s leaving me angry voicemails about ‘learning control’ and ‘use your senses’ like he thinks he’s Yoda or something.”

“Oh please, it’s not like anyone could tell you’re a werewolf under the hockey mask. If anything, they just think you have one of the rubber halloween masks on.” Stiles spins around in his desk chair and types in ‘werewolf vigilantes’ on google. The first three results are all for games, and Stiles points to the screen. “See, no one would believe that.” 

“Your first thought was werewolf,” Scott reminds him, but he sounds distant. Probably thinking about Allison. Whatever, as long as he doesn’t shred Stiles’ pillow during his fantasizing again.

“Yes, but I am both a genius and scholar, so ob-” Stiles is interrupted by a tapping at his window. Scott jerks up from the bed, eyes going all yellow and glowy and Stiles sighs. It’s ten o’clock, time for the nightly lecture.

“Down boy,” Stiles says, going over to unlatch the window and jumping out of the way so Derek doesn’t shove him against a wall. Again. 

“What do you want?” Scott demands, and Stiles winces when he hears fabric tear. He is totally making Derek buy him a new comforter. 

“What were you doing in the woods?” Derek asks, glowering, and Scott growls. 

“10-54,” Stiles says, and Derek turns his angry face on him. “There was a big ass wolf dude in the woods, he jumped us, Scott distracted him and I took him down with my taser and then a bunch of dudes with crossbows and guns started shooting at us, so we booked it.” He pauses and shrugs, trying not to wince when it pulls at the cut on his arm. Derek doesn’t look any happier, so Stiles adds, “We didn’t find a body, though.”

“Hunters have the Alpha?” Now Derek looks like he’s about to burst a vein. Stiles would probably be more concerned if he didn’t still have blood staining the seats of his Jeep. 

“I guess? So, what?” Scott says, finally back to his normal features. “Good riddance, right?”

“You tell me, Scott. Is the Alpha dead? Or is it just pissed off and going to be coming after us twice as hard?” 

Scott glares. “How should I know?” 

“Because you have a connection with the Alpha, you idiot!” Derek’s expression has now changed to ‘how are you so dumb’ number three. It’s the most creepy, in Stiles’ opinion; only used in conjunction with werewolf activity, and involves glowing blue rage eyes and his underbite fangs. “If the connection is gone, then he’s dead. If not, then he’s still alive, and probably pissed.” He glares again, and adds, like they were dense enough not to get it the first time, “At you two morons.” 

Stiles turns to rolls his eyes at Scott, but Scott is just looking ridiculously offended. “We didn’t shoot him, that was the hunters!”

“Oh my god,” Derek says, but Stiles talks over him because Derek isn’t helpful even when he’s trying to be.

“Focus, Scott. Is Daddy!Alpha currently sending you murder death kill vibes?”

Scott scrunches his face up for a couple minutes, before shaking his head uncertainly. “No?”

“Sweet! So you don’t have to worry about the Alpha, Derek can leave us alone, and we can get back to the business of superhero-ing.” 

“You idiots are going to get yourselves killed,” Derek says, and jumps out the window. 

“He really needs a longer coat if he wants to pull off those types of dramatic exits,” Stiles says as Derek runs across his yard. “I can still see him, oh - no, he jumped the Stein’s fence.” Stiles goes back to his desk and drags out his chemistry book and spins around to face Scott. “So, what part of the homework did you need help on?”

Scott just looks sheepish as he says, “All of it?”

“Dude,” Stiles says, because if Scott gets grounded, they are going to be some very sad superheroes. “You are so lucky to have me as a sidekick.”


End file.
